Jimmy, Timmy, Danny:When Toons Collide
by darkbunny92
Summary: What happens when Jimmy's Time crumpler combines three universes into one? Well, you'll soon see in this story. Friends are made, but..so are new enemies.
1. They Just Ran Into Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron,Danny Phantom or Fairly Odd Parents

Author's Notes: I know most fans hate crossovers. I am determined to try to break that stereotype by keeping the characters well, in character . Those of you that read my other story may recognize the intro, but don't just skip over it because it sounds familiar. This is a combo of the intro(in italics) and the first chapter. The notes **will** be longer because this is a more involved story. For all you continuity fans, I HAD to accelerate everyone's ages (Timmy to 11, Jimmy to 12 Danny to 15 ) to get everyone in one school. Jimmy and Timmy will both be in the same grade (why? Because I say so)

_Go to any of the three universes,Jimmy's Danny's and Timmy's and they'll all pretty much have the same reaction to all that happened during this period in time. "It's all Jimmy's fault." Depending on who you you ask, of course. Jimmy vehemently denies any fault, claiming outside forces disrupting his flawless experiment . Right. You might be wondering what's going on here, and that's what I'm here for. To tell this story. Like most of James Issac Neutron's adventures, they originate in the lab..._

_"Carl,Sheen, This is my new invention, The Time-Space Crumpler"_

_"Cool, what's it do?" asked Carl between chews and smacks. He has a sticky bag of Cow Chips in his hand. The chocolate on his hand smears all over the Crumpler and it sizzles, then cools._

_"Give me those" Sheen grabs the bag and sucks on one noisily. "Mmm." "Cow chippy and chocolaty goodness in a unhealthy round shape"_

_"It lets us see other universes at our leisure in one convenient screen."Jimmy fiddles with a knob on the remote. "Grab a chair and gaze on the future of technology."_

_"Uh.., what does gaze mean" questions Carl._

_"Never mind that." "It opens up multi universal wormholes, allowing us to view them safely,and not have to actually interact with the people there."_

_"Look, Jimmy, we can't stay." "We're starting Middle School tomorrow , and my mom wants me home early" sighs Carl _

_"Yeah, guys, you better go" Jimmy flicks the switch off . Or so he thinks. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A sleepy figure's hand pokes out from under a blanket and shuts off a noisy alarm. It's Timmy. He yawns ferociously and pulls himself out of bed. Cosmo and Wanda appear.

"Ready for middle school, sport?" asks Cosmo

"I don't know" says Timmy as he stumbles for the bathroom.

Timmy reappears a few minutes later , clothed for school, with his pink hat perched on his head like usual.

"I have the oddest feeling that something bad is going to happen" says Wanda.

"Don't worry,Wanda, Nothing will happen"sighs Timmy as he hoists his backpack onto his shoulders. "But, you can disguise yourself if you feel it's necessary."

"Okay"Cosmo and Wanda say, poofing into pencils

Meanwhile, a boy of similar age is also prepping for his first day . "Jimmy!" "The bus left already." sings Mrs. Neutron. "Honey, you're going to have to walk today because I have to go take your dad to work."

" 'k mom" Jimmy races out of his lab with his backpack. Everything felt odd today, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was just nerves? No. Jimmy Neutron does not get nervous. He runs down the street, backpack flapping in the wind. "Now would be a good time to use my jet pack"

He activates it, then it sputters and dies. Jimmy falls from the sky to the ground with a crash. "Ah, darn it."

At Fenton works...A young hero named Danny awakes .Great "At least I have powers to get to school on time."

He changes into his usual white and red shirt with blue pants. Danny grabs his pack off the nearby table and puts it on. He transforms into the ghost known as.. Danny Phantom.

"Something feels odd today.."the three echo.

Danny flies to the school. When he sees the profile of the school. He dives behind a tree and changes back. RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG. The bell rings loudly and seemingly accusingly saying "you're late."

Danny, Timmy and Jimmy race to get to the door in time, in hopes of getting in unnoticed. They each run in a straight line triangulating to one spot.

"Lindbergh Junior/Senior High School?" "But that's not the name of my..." They say at once. Focusing on the name, they forget to look where they're going. They crash into each other.

"Timmy?" asks Jimmy

"Jimmy?" asks Timmy

"Who?"asks Danny

"And who the heck are you?" the two ask.

"What the heck is going on here!" says Danny in sheer astonishment

GA! Looks like a real mess here. In case some of you are envisioning this, The whole world is 2-d, it wouldn't make sense to make everyone 3-d. This (I hope) was good and hopefully not being what everyone thinks crossovers will be. Also, remember the Space-Time Crumpler briefly mentioned in "The Unreal World"? Well, it will be mentioned more fully. Remember, people, READ AND REVIEW! I'll write more if you review more. P.S. If you have ANY questions, corrections or concerns, put it in your review.


	2. Welcome to JrSr High School

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom or Fairly Odd Parents

Author's Notes: Thanks to my reviewers, Flashx11,greg9570, retroville9, samuraistar, magic15 and acosta perez jose ramiro. Now I have to respond to stuff

greg9570-sorry you don't like it. I tried to make it as least confusing as possible. You can keep reading if you want, hopefully it will become clearer to you.

acosta perez jose ramiro- You read my mind, that is why they know what's going on and nobody else has noticed. That's also why the crumpler broke... keep reading though, there's more to it than that.

----------------------------- on with the story!

"I'm Danny" Danny explains. "Danny Fenton"

"I'm Timmy Turner"

"I'm Jimmy Neutron"

"What grade are you guys in?" asks Danny as he picks his stuff off the ground.

"Seventh" the two voices chime together

Jimmy and Danny jump to the door. Timmy swallows "Guys, have you had strange feelings today?"

"Yeah."sighs Jimmy "Can we continue this later?" "I have to go get my schedule"

Timmy bites his lip "Ok, meet you in front of the school when school ends."

Danny contemplates the weirdness of the situation he had just experienced. How did those two kids know each other? How did that kid.. Timmy, know that he had a weird feeling? He pushed it to the further reams of his mind and headed into his first period.

Jimmy and Timmy wait on line at the guidance office. Jimmy taps the shoulder of the blond standing in front of them. "Cindy?"

"Oh, hi Neutron and TIMMY?"

"Glad to know I'm memorable" Timmy cracks a feeble smile.

"We're just waiting for our schedules, they never got to us"

"That's weird,neither did anyone else". She points to the long line. The line proceeds sluggishly The bell rings several times,and Cindy keeps looking at her watch. By the time they receive their schedules, it's 6th period lunch. Cindy follows the boys down the hall.

"Why are you following us", whips around Jimmy

She shoves the paper under his nose. "Read what it says under period 6"

Jimmy grimaces."Lunch".

While walking down the hallway, they run into Sheen and Chester. "Chester!", "where are you heading?"

"The cafeteria" "But I'm not buying, I have my own" He hoists up a pail with garbage flowing over the side. He trots in, and sits at a table already packed with Carl, Libby, Elmer, Sanjay,Tootie and Nathan.

"Looks like we're not sitting with Carl and Libby" stated Sheen.

They get on line and read the menu. Mystery Meat. Cindy pokes the lunch with her spork. "No matter what school we go to, the food is ALWAYS inedible"

When they get off the lunch line, four pairs of eyes scan the cafeteria looking for a free table. Timmy and Jimmy's eyes settle on where Danny, Tucker and Sam are sitting. Timmy and Jimmy drag Cindy and Sheen over to the table. "Look, Danny, I know we don't know you very well, but we kinda want to sit with you.

"Sure" They move over to free up space on the lunch bench.

"Tuck, Sam, this is Timmy, Jimmy and.. I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Cindy" she blushes lightly.

They sit down. Cindy folds her hands and smiles sweetly. "Danny." "I like that name."

Sam notices Jimmy's watch. "Cool watch Jimmy."

"Hey, watch it" both girls move defensively "He's MINE"

Timmy smacks himself in the face "This is.. awkward."

Danny stands up abruptly to throw away his trash. He trips over Tad's foot and falls face first on the ground. The Mystery Meat splatters all over his face and clothes.

"HA HA HA HA HEE" laugh two black-haired girls, Paulina and Trixie from a nearby table. "Don't you love laughing at klutzy losers?

"Oh yeah!." The two popular girls sashay out of the cafeteria with their satellites, Star and Veronica tittering behind them.

Sam walks over and helps him up. "You are having the WORST luck today aren't you ?"

"Yeah.."

They finish eating in an almost eerie quiet. The bell cuts through the silence like a knife and they separate.

Jimmy heads for the Biology Lab for advanced Science and Timmy heads to Gym. Cindy is following Jimmy doggedly. "What now Vortex?"

"Just heading to science" she mumbled, trudging behind him.

"Fine, whatever" he heads into the classroom, with Cindy trailing him a few steps behind.

He goes in and sits at a nearby lab table. Cindy steps in tentatively, seeing mostly older teenagers. She realizes that she doesn't know anybody else other that Jimmy. She cocks her head and sees Danny, Tucker and Sam. I don't know them well enough, she thinks. I'm going to have to swallow my pride and .. "Jimmy, can I be your lab partner?"

"Sure"

But Timmy has problem of his own. Timmy hates dodge ball, and lo and behold, the first day, that's what they play.

"AAAH" shrieks Timmy, trying to dodge the balls heading his way like heat-seeking missiles. The balls dent his head, leaving his head looking rather strange.

"TURNER!" "Flex a muscle there and actually DO some work!" yells the gym teacher.

"I'm trying!" He whispers to Cosmo and Wanda "I wish my face didn't hurt when volleyballs hit it.

"You wish it, we dish it"

A dark-haired teacher bounds into the classroom and writes his name on the chalkboard. "Today class, we will start our unit on FaIrY GoD pArEnTs!

Jimmy stands up, instantly recognizing the name written on the chalkboard. "MR CROCKER?"

Ha. Somebody said that this would be funny, and they were right. Those of you who don't know who Tad is, he's one of the popular kids in the fairly odd parents. I hope you like this, and that I'm not updating too quickly, but I have a week off and am bursting with ideas


	3. Alliances and Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom , Jimmy Neutron, or The Fairly Odd parents.

Author's Notes: Thanks to my reviewers, Hobasteritch, magic15,acosta perez jose ramiro, The Weirdo That's in Love, and Fanficaholic. I hope that this chapter clears up a few questions I've been having. This little section in the beginning will (hopefully) not confuse you. Everything above the line is what is happening in Wisconsin. That little bit just sets up the villains of this story.

acosta perez jose ramiro-no, crocker doesn't know, but he'll soon find out! 

While Jimmy and Danny are sitting in Biology, listening to Mr. Crocker prattle on, in Wisconsin, a billionaire named Vlad Masters is perusing a stack of papers on his desk. He just notices that the plane ticket that said Amity Park on it now says Retroamity Dale. He ignores it, thinking it to be of little importance. A thump sounds through the empty mansion. Vlad picks up a heavy paperweight and transforms into Plasmius and loudly proclaims "Whoever you are, you are no match for me."

The chandelier above him rattles and falls, encasing him like a cage. A black-haired woman in a black bodysuit laughs annoyingly. "Vlad Masters." "Billionaire, Green Bay Packers fan, owner of Axion Labs." "And, apparently half-ghost"

"I have a deal to offer you." "Several of us are uniting to rule the world" She grins "so, are you in, or are you out?"

"Who, ack, are you?" coughs Vlad, still in shock.

The woman turns and flips the chandelier off him in one deft move. "I'm Beautiful Gorgeous"

Vlad dusts himself off. "Certainly two words I would use to describe you".he mocks and transforms back into Masters. "So, what do you need.. Miss Gorgeous?"

"Please, call me Beautiful." "Just sit tight and wait for our signal."

She walks away and takes out a tiny cell phone. A figure behind a chair hidden in shadows picks up "Hello?"

"It's done"

"Thanks. Please look for the next target"

"Yes sir"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

RIIING. Biology ends, with the bell snapping Jimmy out of his trance. He looks down and sees a sketch of the Crumpler with the variables that could cause a malfunction. He smiles and gets to 8th period.

The final two periods go by in a blur for all three boys. Jimmy gets to the meeting place first, then Timmy, than Danny, who arrives a bit reluctantly. "Guys, we have to go to my lab so I can check a few things."

"OK" Timmy responds enthusiastically.

"Coming Danny?" asks Jimmy hopefully.

"Sigh, why not" trudges Danny

In the lab, Danny sits gingerly on a couch and Timmy is sitting on a nearby table. Jimmy is sitting at his computer entering in a few things to check if he is right.

"What's he doing?" whispers Danny to Timmy.

"Dunno." "I'm a F student" mutters Timmy back

"Boy, that makes me feel smart, I'm a C student"

Jimmy pulls down a diagram from the ceiling. "Gentlemen, the solution of our predicament is here" He furrows his brow "The only way we could have an amalgam like this is..."

Timmy raises his hand "What's an al-ma whatever?"

Jimmy rubs his temples "It's a.. combining of things.." "In this case, our universes"

Danny interrupts "But why haven't people combined, just places and things"

Jimmy rubs the back of his neck "I don't know" "But did anybody else notice that the sign on the outskirts of town changed to Retroamity Dale?"

The two mumble together "No, didn't notice that"

"But, as I was saying, the only way something like that could have happened is if there is a merging of Technology, ectoplasm, and...magical energy.

Danny and Timmy both turn an ashen color.

"Hey!" Timmy says defensively , "How do you know that the problem wasn't in your machine"

"Good point" Jimmy sarcastically states as he headed to a drawer. He throws a roll of paper at Timmy. "Here's the schematics, YOU can scan it for errors."

"Noo, that's OK, I trust you" Timmy recoils and stays silent.

"But AS i was saying, that's not the point". "Nobody else seems to question how the name of the school, town, or even amusement parks have changed."

"The real question is, How do we remember?" "How do we know the difference between before and now." "I assume that being in my lab all day with it's technological shielding kept me safe." "Timmy, do you still have your reality-bending computer programs?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"So that supports my hypothesis." "Turner's computer programs have some kind of failsafe protector to keep Timmy safe."

"Yeah." "Sure, let's go with that". Timmy agrees weakly.

Danny explodes "Reality bending computer programs?" "SHOW ME". His eyes glow green. He sees the reflection on Jimmy's fume hood, and mentally wills himself to calm down.

Timmy whispers into his backpack "I wish you guys looked like computer programs"

Cosmo and Wanda shrug and poof above Timmy.

Danny smirks "So, what are your names?"

Cosmo grins widely "I'm COSMO!"

Wanda cracks a smile "and I'm Wanda"

They both chime in. "And we're your fair-"

Timmy puts his hands over their mouths and falsely chuckles "Heh" "They are my fair-ly odd computer programs." "They must have a glitch.. or something"

"So" Timmy stands up and walks over next to Jimmy.

"We've established what shielded Turner over here and Me"

Jimmy walks over and studies Danny, eying him and circling him. He reaches out and pinches Danny on his arm.

"OW!" Danny shrieks.

"What made you protected?" "What aren't you telling us?" "What makes you so special, Danny?" "Who are you, Danny Fenton?


	4. I See Ghosts

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron , Danny Phantom, or Fairly Odd parents. There, I said it, not can I start with the author's notes?

Author's notes: Okay, I made a mistake, I'll admit it. Danny's ghost sense did go off when Timmy mentioned "reality bending computer programs". But, since I don't know how to add that to the previous chapter,I added it here. Some reviewers also mentioned that they were having trouble following the conversations. I just didn't want it to be repetitive with "he said, she said"I'll try to be clearer if you review. Deal? OK!

Danny bites his lip. "I um, uh,am.." He gets up and bolts out the door.

Jimmy and Timmy exchange a glance. "Great, Neutron" grumbled Timmy, "Your interrogations" He makes air quotes., "scared our subject away"

Jimmy meets him eye to eye. "OUR subject?"

Timmy looks away and changes the subject."You mentioned the ecto-whatever adding to this." "Do you know what it is?"

Jimmy shrugs. "No idea"

Timmy anxiously replies "But you're a genius, shouldn't you know this?"

Jimmy swallows. "Even the smartest people can be stumped." "But I did manage to extract some from the big explosion that caused this". He walks over to a nearby box and starts to look through a box for a particular invention.

Carl and Sheen fall through the tube to the lab. "Hey Jimmy" say Sheen and Carl.

"Oh,hey " says Jimmy as he continues to rummage through the box.

"Hey, Timmy, how 'r ya" sniffs Carl, who just noticed his presence.

Timmy tries to get their attention away from the box. "So, how was your first day" he asks.

"Well, I..." begins Sheen.

"Got it!" yells Jimmy triumphantly.

"That's your scanner-analyzer-thingamajig" says Sheen excitedly, proud that he recognized it.

Jimmy walks over to a nearby lab table and pulls out a test tube labeled ECTO. He pulls out the stopper and squishes it on to the scanner.

"Ew" shudders Carl.

"Guys, wanna go on a walk?" "I want to take some readings" says Jimmy.

"Okay" they agree unanimously.

They wander aimlessly, around the city, bumping into landmarks like Fenton Works and Timmy's favorite arcade. The group proceeds just looking around with no readings yet.

All of a sudden, a silver and black speeds by the corner of Sheen's eye. He taps Carl on the shoulder. "Did you just see a silver and black haz-mat suit speed past us, heading for the park?"

"Nah"Carl sighs

They walk into the park's gates and see Tucker and Sam sitting on a bench in the middle. "Hi Tucker." smiles Timmy.

"What's THAT?" questions Sheen, pointing to Tucker's PDA.

"That's my PDA" Tucker mentions.

"Is there llamas on it?" swoons Carl.

Tucker states shakily "Ah, mayb-"

Suddenly, the scanner goes crazy. "ECTOPLASIM DETECTED, ECTOPLASIM DETECTED"

"Oh, Guys, I have to go see something..over there"Jimmy mutters awkwardly. He notices that they' aren't paying him any mind, so he grabs Timmy. "Turner, you've got to help me.

"So Tucker" Timmy hears from Sheen as they walk away. "Do you have any ULTRA LORD in this thing?"

He snatches the PDA out of Tucker's hand and starts pressing buttons. "Don't do that!" shrieks Tucker.

"Aw, this is cheap" Sheen groans and throws the PDA against the walkway.

Timmy snickers in amusement . "Sheen is funny"

The same blur that Sheen saw passes in front if his field of vision. "Cosmo, Wanda?" he whispers to his watch.

A yawn escapes from Cosmo. "Is that..Jiiiiimmy?"

"Guys, did you see that silver and black blur?" he asks

"No sweetie," replies Wanda wearily

Jimmy starts laughing a girly giggle. Timmy looks up. "Better see what happened to Captain Big brain over there"

Timmy reaches his hand back and smacks his squarely across his face.

"Why were you giggling like that?" asks Timmy nonchalantly.

"You see that blur before?"

"Yeah...so what?"says Timmy.

"The machine goes haywire whenever it goes by." continues Jimmy excitedly "It must be a conglomeration-ectoplasmic being"

Timmy screws up his face in confusion. "A what,what, whatty what?"

Jimmy sighs impatiently. "Simply put, it's a ghost, a phantom or a spectra."

"I took a picture of it with my watch" He pulls up the file from his watch. The picture is a blurry yet obvious snapshot of Danny Phantom. But, of course THEY don't know that...

Timmy jabs a finger at a blob on the chest of the ghost. "What's that?"

Jimmy squints at the image. "Probably a symbol,or something."

"Can I get a copy of that?" asks Timmy

"Yeah, but we'll have to head back to the lab."

"Sheen, Carl, come on, we are heading back to the lab" Jimmy waves and they go.

The printer spits out the picture minutes later.

"Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, it's been cool, but it's getting pretty late." Timmy checks his watch " I better get home."

"Do you know how to get home?" asks Jimmy as Timmy heads out the door.

"Yeah, I do" Timmy steps out into the crisp autumn air. Cosmo and Wanda poof out of his watch and turn into puppies. "Guys, why do you think Danny acted so weird when I mentioned you guys?"

"Yeah, did you see that blue thing come out of his mouth?"remarked Cosmo.

"Well he might have been cold"defended Wanda.

" I mean what is up with this guy" Timmy raises his arms in frustration." "Does he have fairy godparents too?"

Timmy keeps walking in silence. He sees the blur again like the "ghost" in the picture.

Danny is flying overhead. "Great." says Danny to himself. "I thought flying would clear my head, but all it's done is make me miss curfew." "AGAIN."

"Huh?" asks Timmy. He thought he heard somebody. "Heh. Must've been my imagination."

Danny dives into a tree, not realizing that he's not alone.

Timmy hears rustling in the maple tree next to him, nearby where the ghost thing had been. "Uh, hi.. ghost.. thing?" "I'm Timmy.Timmy Turner.."

He steps back and whispers to Cosmo and Wanda. "What should I do?" Timmy says, panic showing in his tone.

Cosmo cheerily smiles "Poke it and if you die, then it's not good" " I think anyway."

He creeps slowly near the tree and sees blue light around the area. "Oh." "That's odd.." he trails off. Timmy inches even closer . Then Danny Fenton tumbles out of the tree.

"Danny's the ghost?"thinks Timmy in horror.

Remember people, read and review. I already have the next chapter, "Close Encounters" on my computer, so if I get...10 reviews I'll put it up. Sorry about the cliffhangers, but that's how I keep you interested.


	5. Close Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents or any other related characters

Author's notes: I really had a ton of ideas, hence why this chapter came out sooner than I had originally planned. Hope you enjoy this one. If you like the story and want more chapters, please review.

"Hey Timmy, why are you out so late" Danny asks as he brushes himself off from the fall.

"Um, yeah.. right" Timmy hesitantly responds

"Come on, we can walk together." "It's not safe to walk alone" Danny says

Timmy keeps staring queerly at him. "What?" asks Danny.

"Oh, nothing really." sighs Timmy as he continues down the road to his house.

The next morning at school...

"I'm telling you, Sam, it was weird" protests Danny

"But neither one has said anything to you yet, so why worry" states Sam, leaning against a locker.

"Yeah, why worry?" asks Tucker.

"Even Timmy himself thinks he's a moron" added Sam with a slight grin on her face.

"Still, I can't help but wonder how much I gave away when I was in the lab..."trails off Danny.

"I'm telling you, Jimmy, I saw the ghost fly into the tree and Danny tumbled out moments later!" says Timmy hysterically as they walk up into the school.

"Huh." grunts Jimmy "We need to find out more about Danny, we really do."

"I know, right? He's such a mystery." replies Timmy as he spins the dial on his combination lock. When the locker opens, he is crushed by a pile of red F's.

Jimmy weeds through the paper landslide and helps him up. "How did you get all of these F's ?" "It's only the second day of school."

Timmy stuffs the papers back in the locker and puts his coat in there. "Aw my English teacher, Mr. Lancer hates my poetry.

"Ah." Jimmy chuckles slightly. "We have to find Danny and cross-examine him."

"No need" Timmy points to the right side of the hallway. "He's right over there."

"So guys, I guess you're right." says Danny, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid"

"I hate to break it to you, man, but they're kind of staring at you." Tucker points out.

"I better go see what they want." Danny grumbles.

"Yeah, you go have fun with that." Tucker waves.

"TUCK!" Danny reaches out and grabs him. "You're my witness and backup."

Sam smiles fondly at Danny's direction as he walks away. A hand clenches on her shoulder. "You really like him, don't you?"

"No I don't" Sam denies as she turns around.

Sam sees a red haired lady with a black suit who looks about 4 years older than Sam standing next to her. "I'm Ms. Kle." "I'm the psychologist's new intern." Ms. Kle takes a blue paper out of her briefcase. "Look, you don't HAVE to come, but it's just a session to let out your relationships and stuff."

Sam skims the paper and says noncommittally "maybe"

"Sam! Come on!" yells Tucker.

"OK!" Sam yells back, "Thanks Ms. K-" But Ms. Kle had vanished. "Huh."

Sam walks off with Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and Tucker. "Should I go?" thinks Sam. But her thoughts are interrupted by a giant ghost lion rampaging in the hallway.

"AAAAHHHHH" screams Jimmy in terror. He runs into a nearby storage closet only to find Cindy hiding in there too.

"CINDY!" says Jimmy in surprise.

"Yeah. Fancy meeting you, stranger" Cindy says jokingly.

"Well nice to meet you" Jimmy plays along.

"You know, in Europe, they greet people by kissing them on both cheeks" Cindy says slyly.

"Oh really?" he asks.

"Well, here's your first one." she kisses him lightly on the cheek.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door...

"Ghost Lion?" "Oh great" Danny looks for Tucker. "He ran like a scared rabbit." He grabs Sam's wrist. "Cover me."

He opens the closet door and sees Jimmy getting a kiss on the mouth from Cindy.

"Hey,that wasn't on the cheek." says Jimmy

"Ah, so I missed a little, so what."smiles Cindy.

They turn their heads to see Sam and Danny standing in the door way. "Get your own closet, Danny" mutters Jimmy. He closes the door.

Sam covers her mouth and lets out a giggle. "He thought..." "No time." Danny darts into the Boy' bathroom. "Going Ghost!"

The ghost named Danny Phantom zips out of the bathroom and punches the lion in the chin. "You are making it really hard to keep my secret identity a secret!" The lion sets off a roar and shatters the windows in the doors. He tries to smack Danny with his paw. "Guess you didn't know about my intangibility." The lion's claws come out and try to slice him. "Yaah!" "Time to finish this now!" He opens the Fenton thermos and sucks it in. The school is a mess with glass and splintered wood all over the hallway.

Jimmy comes out of the closet with a dazed expression on his face. Timmy runs up to him. "That was SO awesome"

Jimmy smiles "What?"

Timmy runs up to Cindy accusingly. "What did you DO to him?"

"Oh, just an European greeting."she smiles.

Timmy smacks his face. "Girls."

Timmy remembers that he has to keep an eye on Danny. He runs up to Sam. "Sam, do you know where Danny is?"

Sam looks nervously at him. "I dunno, I'm not his keeper" she says icily.

"Yeah, right" Timmy rolls his eyes. An announcement blares over the P.A. System. "Due to the damages caused by the attacks by Danny Phantom and the Ghost lion, School is closed for the rest of the day for repairs."

Jimmy snaps out of his haze. "No School!" "You wanna go to the McNasty Burger for breakfast?"

"OK" says Timmy "I think we have to do some serious investigating."

"I'll have a Nasty Burger" says Timmy.

"Make that two" adds Jimmy.

Their food comes and Jimmy takes a bite. "Alright, here's the evidence proving that Danny Fenton is the ghost." "A- his disappearing act when the ghost came, B-Facial similarities, C- Him running off when we made our investigation."

"And don't forget the fact that the name of the ghost is Danny Phantom, which sounds like Danny Fenton." added Timmy

Timmy takes a monster bite of his burger. "Isn't it strange that they serve burgers at 8:00?"

"Eh, whatever." "I'm so hungry, I don't care." chews Jimmy.

"We should also list reasons that he can't be Phantom" says Timmy

The two sit there in silence, thinking about what could be said in his defense.

"I got nothing" says Jimmy.

"Same here" agrees Timmy.

They leave the McNasty thinking. "Do we confront him on this?" asks Jimmy more to himself than Timmy.

"Hmm" mutters Timmy. He turns his head to Jimmy. "Shouldn't we let him have his secrets?" 'I mean-"

Jimmy interrupts him. "LOOK OUT!'

Dong. Timmy walks right into a stop sign. Then everything turns fuzzy, then black.

This time I gave you an ending without a cliffhanger, hope you like it. Look for the next chapter and remember to read and review.


	6. Analyze THIS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom or The Fairly Odd Parents.

Author's notes: I hope that I'm not making the characters too OOC, (out of character) My friend who read this says that Cindy is too much of a flirt. Well, I say that especially in the episode "King of Mars" she acts very much like that. Don't worry, this won't turn out to be a gushy romance story. That's not my style. I hope you enjoy this and hope that this makes sense in your head. If not, in your comment, make a note of what you don't understand and I hope to clear it up. On with the story!

Timmy blinked and opened his eyes. The room seemed to be spinning and was blurred. His eyes finally focused on a smiling face, his mom."Mom?"

"Oh, sweetie, your friend Jimmy says that you passed out in the street."replies Mrs. Turner.

"Yeah, Timmy, lay off the burgers, you were heavy to carry all this way" grins Jimmy.

"I hope you're feeling better because we have to go out to the pie festival with the Fentons and the Neutrons."

"Oh, man, do I have to stay with Vicky?" moans Timmy. He sinks back into the pillows, clearly disgusted.

"Well, your little friend Jimmy says you can "hang up" with him while we are gone"says Mr. Turner.

"Uh, that's hang.. out." says Jimmy timidly.

"Whatever, it means no more Vicky!" cheers Timmy, leaping out of bed in pure joy.

"We'll be back later" cheer Timmy's Mom and Dad. They dance down the stairs and out the door.

"Hmm," thinks Jimmy aloud. "That means we can ambush Danny with his parents gone."

"I don't know." "Remember when we first met and you didn't believe in my computer programs" wonders Timmy. "What makes you so sure that he's really a ghost boy?"

"Well, the scanner is rarely wrong." "what could hurt it if we're wrong?" Jimmy shakes the thought out of his head.

"Maybe his friendship" says Timmy quietly.

They hop out of the house into Jimmy's hover car.

"But do you know how to catch a ghost?" asks Timmy as he takes the seat next to him.

" I got this ecto-gun that will encase a ghost in it until we can take it back to the lab for analysis.

"You're the man with the plan." replies Timmy.

They fly to fenton works, when they ring the doorbell."Wouldn't it be more action hero like to just smash down the door and blast the person who opened it?" wondered Timmy

"That's just rude." Jimmy responds. He whips out the ecto-gun that looks like a pistol except for the green ooze dripping off the end. "Now we fire" He shoots it with a squishing sound and they look to see what they hit. They hit Danny who looks shocked. "What's the big idea?" Danny asks.

"Oh, you should know, you chaos causing ectoplasm being." Jimmy mutters.

"Tucker! Sam!" yells Danny, knowing full well that they are hardly within earshot.

Sam walks down the empty halls of the school looking for the room that the group meets in. She wonders to herself why she's even going. She doesn't think she has a problem with her relationship with Danny.

"Hi.. is this the room for the relationship issue meeting.?" She steps tentatively into the room. Sam sees three girls sitting inside. Cindy, who she met yesterday, a black-haired girl with pigtails and a over sized glasses and a gray skirt sit patiently inside. The other girl is Ms. Kle.

"Ah, Samantha, glad you decided to join us today" smiles Ms. Kle.

"Yeah, I don't know if I really belong here"replies Sam in a curt voice. " And Please, call me Sam."

"Ah, okay." "okay, let's introduce ourselves." "I'm Ms. Kle, I'm the leader of this program,and I'm 19 and working on becoming a school psychologist."

Cindy clears her throat. "I'm Cindy and I'm 12. I like a guy, but we've been enemies practically since the day we met." " Lately I'm debating telling him what I feel.

The other girl opens her mouth to reveal a set of braces. "I'm Tootie and I'm also 12." " I like a boy, but He tells me that he's not interested in girls yet." " What am I to do?"

Sam finally speaks. "I'm Sam, I'm 14 , about to turn 15, and I really like my best friend. "He is so strange."

"I think I wanna try something." "Cindy and Sam, pair up and compare your situations. I'll have a chat with Tootie." states Ms. Kle .

"Okay. I've been enemies with Neutron Forever.." trails off Cindy.

"I've been best friends with Danny forever.." responds Sam

"I've always played tricks on him..." comments Cindy tiredly.

"I've always been supportive of him." sighs Sam

"He's gone after other girls, and it makes me so jealous.." their voices overlap..

"And you like him like that!" both girls say in astonishment.

"Yeah" they both admit, red-faced and blushing

"Okay you two, we are adjourned for the day" Ms. Kle grins. " I hope you realized that your situations aren't so different after all."

"Bye" they all say and scurry off so no one sees them.

However in Jimmy's lab, Danny vehemently denies what they say. " I'm NOT THE GHOST BOY!" He is in a plexi-glass containment cell.

'Well, let's see what the analysis says." Jimmy cocks his head at the computer, which is spitting out a paper strip."Hmmm.." he says "Eureka!" "Just as I suspected."

"WHAT!" says Timmy and Danny anxiously.

"It's..." says Jimmy to add some drama to the situation at hand...

"WHAT!" ask the boys again.

"Danny's DNA looks like this." Jimmy whips out a picture of a DNA ladder covered in goo.

"Ew." comments Timmy. "That looks icky"

"And if that's not enough proof, here is the analysis of his body, 50 human, 50 ectoplasm."

"So...what does that mean?" questions Timmy, "Is he the ghost boy or not?"

"Well, in layman's terms, it means that he is a ghost .. and human." answers Jimmy shakily.

Timmy folds his arms. "So, are you a good ghost or a evil ghost?"

"Well, considering that I saved you at school you could be a LITTLE grateful!"shrieks Danny angrily.

"This would go a lot easier, Mr. Phantom if you would chill out and let us work." sighs Jimmy as he skims the readouts.

"CHILL OUT! YOU SHOT ME WITH AN ECTO GUN AND KIDNAPPED ME! YOU POKED AND PRODDED ME ." Danny falls silent and gives them both condescending looks.

"Well, since Danny refuses to comment, we don't know if he is evil or not." Jimmy answers Timmy's question. "So, Danny, can you transform, or are you just disguising yourself with some sort of cloaking device ?'

"It's none of your business." says Danny icily. "Isn't it good enough that you weaseled my secret out me with science."

"I didn't want to do this..." sighs Jimmy reluctantly. He taps the nearby lab table with a silver remote on it.

"Ooh!" says Timmy. "Pretty button."

"Okay, Timmy, you can press it." says Jimmy tiredly.

BZZT. The noise is as painful as it sounds. Danny gets a painful shock resonating from the walls. "How-what...why?"

"That cage that contains you also can shock you" says Jimmy dully as he turns around to put the remote down. Timmy stares at the ceiling , his eyes glazing over from boredom.

Danny sees his reflection. He sees his hair turn to silver and then black to it's usual raven-black. Danny sighs. At least it is over. He looks down at his shirt and sees that that the red oval has turned to the DP symbol that is on Danny Phantom's chest. He squeals and covers it with a hand.

Both of them now stare at him. "Talk, please" pleads Timmy. " I just wanted to know if I was right and not going insane"

Danny complains loudly. "You do this to confirm your sanity!" " Look at you, enclosing me in a cage like a dangerous animal." " That's pretty insane to me!"

"Ah, Danny, we would feel empathic for you if we knew if you were a good ghost or a evil one." says Jimmy. " Okay, Timmy, you can hit the button again."

BZZTT . Danny screams in agony, even harder than before. This time it's not just his hair and symbol that changes, it's everything. Danny is not so lucky this time, both are staring with a hawk-like intensity. "Dang" says Danny under his breath

"Cool emblem" says Timmy admiringly

"Yeah, my gir-i mean-Sam designed it for me" Danny sighs.

"Mmm." says Jimmy, "So, you know the full extent of your powers, right?" "The ecto-blasts, the shielding, duplicating, intangibility, etc."

"Yeah, pretty much." says Danny, relieved that they didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, Daniel Fenton, you are fine, though I have to ask you not to hold this against us." Jimmy bites his lip and continues " We weren't sure if you were dangerous or not."

"Understandable... I guess." Danny scratches his neck.

Danny opens the door to the exit hatch and zips away. Timmy and Jimmy watch him go away. "I don't know about you, but frankly, I was less confused when I came out the closet with Cindy."

Timmy screws his face up laughing. "Okay" laughs Jimmy " I could have worded that a little better, couldn't have I."

"Yes." "But I think I know what you meant to say." Timmy paces the floor in an uneven circle.

Jimmy sighs. "So what do we do now?" " Do we have to hold in out tongue in front of Tuck and Sam?"

"We should ask Cosmo and Wanda." "They always seem to know what to do" states Timmy."Cosmo and Wanda !"

"HI Timmy and Jimmy!" says Cosmo cheerily. "Whacha need, sport?"

"Danny revealed his big secret to us." "I mean it's going to be awkward talking to him" Timmy mutters.

"Don't mention it" advises Wanda. "Act like you heard nothing"

"Okay.." " I want to go to the Retroadreno-land and forget about it by riding possibly dangerous rides ." Timmy remarks .

"You mean the Floody Waters part or the regular part?" asked Jimmy

"Whatever." Timmy added. As they headed out, Jimmy had a vague feeling of dread in his stomach. " I hope this doesn't end in disaster." he thinks aloud as he heads up the tube to the regular part of his clubhouse.

Remember to read and review, peeps


	7. Insidious Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, or The Fairly Odd Parents. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes:I really want you to think about reviewing. I've seen the stats, and only 4 or 5 people review this when I get like 100+ hits on this page. Again, tell me if I'm making a mistake in the characterization. I want to know who you thought the person or persons are behind the scenes is, pulling the strings. I'll give you a hint, It's not Vlad, Beautiful Gorgeous, or Prof. Calamitous. P.S. Thanks for the reviews people!

In a shadowy room far, far away from RetroAmity Dale... The villains are assembled. Hidden behind a leather chair orders. " So, we are assembled today to exact revenge on our enemies, Timothy Turner, James Issac Neutron and Daniel Fenton."

A mixed muttering of yeses come from up and down the the table. "Today, I will give you the plan." states the voice.

"Tell me" asks Vlad. "Why should I listen to somebody who won't even show us his face." He takes a sip of the coffee in his cup.

The figure holding his own cup holds it so hard that it shatters. "You dare to question us- I mean ME" the figure growls menacingly.

"No, no , never mind." stutters Vlad nervously. He backs down, visibly shaken by the leader's harshness.

"So,if we have no more interruptions, the plan is to infiltrate each other's enemies." " This way, they won't know how to fight us." The mastermind of this plan states loudly and forcefully.

"So, are you going to give us our assignments, or are you just going to talk all day." Beautiful Gorgeous says as she files her nails boredom showing in her tone.

"Yeah." "Gorgeous, you been appointed as the school nurse in Lindbergh Jr./Sr. High School." says the boss coolly.

"Ugh, sick people." grunts Beautiful. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

. "You two rich boys, Remy Buxaplenty and Eustace Strytch are assigned to infiltrate the school .

"Ugh," says Remy. "We have to associate with the _common_ people."

"Exactly what I have to say" says Eustace as he taps his fingers.

" Crocker, keep an eye on Danny and Jimmy in your Life Science class." continues the voice

"Ember, become one of the musicians at the Rock Out Concert on Friday.." finishes the voice.

Ember plays a loud riff on her guitar. "Whatever chief" she adds.

"The rest of you wait and keep an eye on the little targets. I mean teenagers." "You got your orders, now GO!" demands the leader.

The villains file out of the room muttering to each other. After everyone leaves, the chair turns around to reveal... Imaginary Gary and Evil Jimmy. "These half-wits couldn't think of a better plan than us." grins Evil Jimmy

"Yeah-like who could think of a plan better than me, part of Timmy's mind and you, Jimmy's evil clone." "That's so , so cool" says Gary pointing him with a chhssh sound that he makes when he points at someone.

"Never. Do. That. Again." says Evil Jimmy patiently.

"And whyy not." replies Gary. "You got to be the voice of us."

"Hey, nobody said life was fair." Evil Jimmy slides off the chair. "What do you want to make these morons do next?"

"Hey, I don't know.. Hey, how 'bout causing chaos and the death of our foes" says Gary, chewing on a muffin left on a plate.

"Yep." answers Evil Jimmy as he laughs insanely.

"HAAHAAAAHAAAHAAA" laughs Gary with Evil Jimmy.

Meanwhile back in RetroAmity Dale, the young heroes are sitting at lunch yet again.

"I'm telling you, Doomed is not as easy as it looks" Danny says between bites of a burger.

"Not." Jimmy laughs scornfully. " With my invention that puts you into the video game, It was a piece of cake."

"I dunno, I've never played it" Timmy comments. He scribbles a number on his math home work. Timmy chews on the end of his green pencil , which happens to be Cosmo.

"OW, OW, OW"shrieks Cosmo "My face! My gorgeous model-like face!"

"Hey,Timmy?" asks Wanda. "Why are you doing your homework?"

"Jimmy says he'll show us a video game device I can use with my V-Cube." Timmy replies. "So I wanna get it out of the way so I have more time to play."

"How responsible and totally uncharacteristic of you" says Cosmo, who doesn't really care what Timmy is doing, as long as he's not chewing on him.

The bell rings and Timmy shoves the paper and pencil into his backpack and scampers off. HE does a sudden turn around. "Is it an a-day or a b-day?"

"B-day." Jimmy replies as he heads off to science.

"Ugh. Music." Timmy runs off in the direction of the music wing.

"Music isn't so bad" recalls Jimmy. He remembers the time that him, Sheen and Carl had tried to make a band for the talent show.

"Whatever." says Timmy, as he darts away like a small rodent.

Danny picks up his books and shoves them into his purple backpack. Neither boy had mentioned his powers. He suspected that they had made a pact of silence. Whatever. It didn't matter to him as long as they kept mum.

The science lab smelled strongly of formaldehyde. "Ugh." "Don't tell me we have to _dissect_ anything." Sam shrieks.

"No, No, Ms. Manson" Crocker interrupted. "No cutting open helpless animals."

"Oh good." Sam breathes a sign of relief.

"But we will be analyzing our DNA" Mr. Crocker continues.

"Oh no." says Danny under his breath. "OH NO!"

"Yes, Mr. Fenton. Oh Yes." Crocker looks him straight in the eye.

Ah, the return of the cliffhangers. I hope you enjoy this and remember to review. Next update coming soon. If I get... 5 reviews and/or 25 hits on this page. Bye!


	8. Rock Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story but the plot line. Not Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom or Fairly Odd Parents.

Author's Notes:Sam, Cindy and Jimmy all live on the same block That's what happens when universes combine. Also, Timmy and Danny live on the same block

"Okay, children, swab the inside of your mouth, and put it in a test tube." says Crocker.

Tucker raises a hand. "Mr. Crocker?"

Crocker turns around. "Yes, Mr. Foley?"

"Can I use the bathroom?" Tucker gives Sam and Danny a significant look. They both shrug and watch to see what unfolds.

"Take the pass on the door." Crocker states shortly. " Students, take a lab from the lab table and read the directions."

Moments later, the fire alarm goes off. " Line up" sighs Crocker. He had been so close to figuring out what was going on with those two weird kids, Janny and Dimmy? No. It was Jimmy and Danny.

Tucker meets up with them outside of the school. "Does he suspect me?"he wheezes out.

"Not a chance." Danny chuckles.

The bell rings to come inside. Only five minutes remain, so Crocker gives them permission to just talk and pack up. Jimmy thinks _he looks a little disappointed_. _Was that his imagination_?

The day finishes with a loud bell jostling Timmy out of his daze. Timmy rarely paid any attention to Mr. Lancer, he already knew he was failing.

"Remember to write a 15 stanza poem about what your life is like outside of school." Lancer calls after the class as they file out the door.

_Right _.Timmy thinks blithely. _During my weekends, I hang out with a ghost boy and a boy genius. I also pal around with a pair of magical fairies. Oh yeah. Real poem-worthy moments to write about._

"Sam, Sam" Cindy hurtled up to her, out of breath and grinning.

"What?" asked Sam, obviously bored.

"You." Cindy jabs a finger at an brightly colored ad.. "are taking me to the Rock Out concert tonight."

"That lamefest?"Sam smirks and crosses her arms. "Not a chance."

"But my mom says the only way I can go is if I go with somebody responsible."whines Cindy.

"Why can't you go with your friend.. what's her face.. Libby,or Jimmy?" Sam argues. _All she needed was to be seen with a prep princess like Cindy seemed to be_, she thinks

"Because." Cindy holds up two fingers. " #1, Libby is going with Sheen"

Sam sighs. "And you'd feel like a tag-along on a date."

"Yeah" Cindy continues. " #2, Mommy dearest won't let me go out that late with a boy"

"Well, I can say just this." Sam challenges. "What could you **possibly** say that would make me agree to this?"

"Oh, how about telling your little friend Danny that you like him." "And I mean like him like him."Cindy smirks knowingly as she waits for a response.

"I don't think so." Sam says calmly. " I was planning on telling him anyway." She wills herself not to blush, because then the bluff will be called.

"I'm sure you're going to, but I think you both will be embarrassed if you hear it over the loudspeaker at 7:45 am" Cindy says coolly.

Sam turns even paler than she usually is. "Oh you..."

"Oh you what?" asks Cindy patiently

"You want.. backstage passes?"Sam questions weakly

"Slam Dunk!" yells Danny from the couch at Timmy's house. _The big problem with Crocker had ended with him needing some downtime. Crocker gave him the creeps, that was for sure. But that was a thought for another day,_ he thinks as he relaxes and proceeds to make another basket on the TV

"Ha!" shouts Tucker triumphantly. " That's 3-0!"

"Ugh." sighs Jimmy from the couch. " Why won't you use my invention?"

" No offense, Jimmy but your inventions are what got us into this mess." says Timmy.

"Huh?" says Tucker "What was that?"

"Nothing." Jimmy and Timmy say quickly.

"Oh Timmy!" calls Timmy's dad from the kitchen. "Your little friends are here!"

Timmy silently looks around the room. Chester, AJ, Tucker, Sheen, Carl, Danny, and Jimmy. Those were the only people he had invited over to his house for a all-male video-game championship. I mean, what else did he have to do on Fridays?

"Send him in, Dad" Timmy replies, focusing his energy on the TVs and video games that he asked Cosmo and Wanda to poof up.

"You mean send **them** in" says Mr. Turner as heopens the door to reveal Remy Buxaplenty and Eustace Strytch.

Jimmy spews popcorn on the carpet. "WHAT!"

"I can't believe you didn't invite us to your party" Remy says haughtily. " I mean, we are your friends"

"Not a chance"says Jimmy pointing to Eustace. "You tried to steal my girl- I mean Cindy away from me- I mean my team on mars!"

"And you tried to get my god- reality bending computer programs to go away from me!" accuses Timmy.

"Reality bending what?" says Remy " I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We mean no harm, we just want to hang out with you guys." says Eustace, carefully picking an empty chip bag off the couch.

"Fine." says Timmy begrudgingly.

"Why am I here?"asked Sam sullenly. She is sitting backstage of the Rock Out! Concert and is staring at the various performers prepping for the show.

"Because of a little thing called blackmail."smiles Cindy sweetly.

A blond pop diva named Britney-Britney is practicing moves with her backup dancers to the left. Grey Star is going over their play list in the middle and Chip Skylark is la la la laling on the right. But what Sam recognizes is something more dangerous than bad music. The guitar wielding star named Ember is tuning her guitar and yelling indistinctly at her ghost zone band.

"Oh, My GOD!" " IT'S EMBER!" shrieks Cindy. " I didn't know she was playing!"

"Neither did I" says Sam softly. Ember looks different than the last time she saw her. Ember is wearing a combination of her pirate costume and her regular outfit. Sam digs in her pocket. She passes a pair of Fenton Phones to Cindy.

"What are these, earrings?" Cindy wonders out loud.

"I have a bad feeling about this." " Just wear them, okay?" says Sam protectively.

"Whatever." Cindy fits them in her ears. " Will this affect me being able to hear the music?"

"No, they shouldn't" Sam says faintly. Hopefully if Ember _does_ put a spell on the town We won't be affected, she thinks. She takes out a cell phone and dials Danny's cell. " Hello?"

" Hey, Sam" Danny says " What's up?"

"Well, I'm at that concert, and look who shows up" She says, absently biting her lip.

"Hold on!" Danny yells. " SHUT UP, I'M ON THE PHONE!" Then a click, then nothing.

"Dang." says Sam.

"Who're you calling" says Cindy off handedly.

"Danny." "Wanted to let him know the acts."Sam states.

The concert starts with Britney-Britney doing her pop thing with Cindy happily singing along. Grey Star plays wonderfully to Sam's astonishment. My Shiny Teeth and Me is played by Chip Skylark. Finally, in what seems like eternity, Ember comes on.

"HELLO RETROAMITY DALE!" " ARE YOU READY TO ROOOCCCKKK!" Ember cheers.

"Ember, Ember, Ember, EMBER!" yells the crowd.

Ember's ponytail gets larger. "I'm going to play a song that you all know and love, REMEMBER!"

Sam watches intently , looking for any signs of ghost trouble. To her surprise, nothing supernatural happens, just things that normally happen at concerts. Ember walks offstage, right into Sam.

"Hey, there, haven't seen you with the freak lately." She smacks Sam on the shoulder and walks off.

Sam and Cindy leave to go home. Thoughts swirl through Sam's head. _What was Ember up to, acting like she wasn't a foe, acting like Sam's friend. _The audience has a look in their eyes that Sam misses briefly, a sign of mind contro_l. Ah well_, Sam thinks, maybe she's reformed. Or not.

Read and review people! I hope you like this!


	9. Romantic Lab Partner Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of a crossover. Nope, not Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron or Fairly Odd parents.

Author's notes: I have to thank Kle, Kimberly and Christopher for letting me use their identities. Some of you had no clue who Eustace was. I found a picture of him ( thanks Taylor) at http/i20. . He's the boy in the middle. This chapter is going to be a bit funnier than the last one. I know it was a bit confusing in the previous chapter. Rest assured, it won't be the darkest chapter or the hardest to read.

"And if x equals 5, then x plus 4 equals..."trails off Ms. Fowl. " I'm sure Mr. Fenton could tell us what x + 4 equals..."

"Huh?" asks Danny, who comes out of a sleepy haze. All of the fun and ghost fighting from the weekend left him exhausted. He hadn't MEANT to fall asleep, it had just _happened_.

"The **answer**?" questions Ms. Fowl as she taps the board.

"It's... 64?" says Danny hesitantly. He really has no idea what's going on.

"Hmm" Ms. Fowl frowns angrily. "Where does 5 + 4 64 ? Maybe in your world. Pay attention, Danny or you'll get detention."

The whole class laughs , Danny turns a scarlet red and slumps down in his seat. The bell rings and the room is filled with the sound of shuffling.

"What's up with you, man?" wonders Tucker aloud as they file out of the classroom.

"Eh, the usual ghost stuff, this time it was Ember. This time, she didn't fight me, she just soared away." admits Danny with a yawn. "Jimmy also called me really late to tell me that he had something to show me" he also adds tiredly.

"So, what's to be afraid of?" states Sam.

"He said that it was something very powerful." mumbles Danny.

"And by powerful, you think he means... potentially dangerous." completes Sam wryly.

"Well... yeah." Danny rubs the back of his neck. He had a study hall next, he could contemplate this there..

"Show ME!" demands Timmy.

"No!" insists Jimmy furiously as he darts away in the direction of his 5th period English class. He had promised to show Timmy at lunch , but Timmy kept bugging him to show him.

Timmy frowns. " When, then?"

"Ha, and you say you're not a poet." Jimmy snickers. "At lunch. I think."

"FIIIINE." Timmy stalks off to math angrily.

Jimmy opens his backpack flap and checks a container. " Good. It's okay." He checks to make sure that it is padded well and marches into English.

By lunchtime, Timmy and Danny are dying to know what Jimmy is hiding. Timmy hurtles up to Jimmy and tackles him. " So? What is it?" he gasps out .

"Wait until after you eat." Jimmy coughs. "And help me up. There are _better _ways to get my attention than TACKLING me."

Timmy helps him up. " Fine" He sits down next to Cindy.

"What'd you bring for lunch?" Cindy asks conversationally.

" I don't know, but I wish it was a triple decker peanut butter sandwich and a carton of milk." Timmy replies loudly. Cosmo and Wanda poof it into his lunch box and he pulls it out. " Yep, just what I wished for." He winks at them and they smile.

After everyone eats, Jimmy dramatically pulls out a flask of something. "This is Love Potion #976/J"

Danny stares at it skeptically. " This ... is dangerous?"

"Love, manufactured obsession or otherwise can be very dangerous" Jimmy says in a matter of fact tone.

Sam picks up the bottle and shakes it carefully. "So... what are you going to use this for?"

"Certainly not to get a girl..." chuckles Jimmy falsely. He gets funny looks from everyone at the table. " I said,** certainly** not." says Jimmy awkwardly.

Cindy slumps in her seat._ No way that girl was her _ she thought _even after that whole thing in the closet. Now that I think about it, that was pretty embarrassing._ "It's probably _Betty_ or some airhead like that" Cindy says under her breath.

Tucker arches a eyebrow. " What was that, Cindy?"

"Nothing." she mumbles, turning a brilliant red " Nothing at all" she repeats softly.

Sam gives her a concerned look. She knows the telltale signs of a girl having to deal with her crush' s girlfriend. Cindy smiles back weakly and bites her lip. No more talking for her.

Timmy excuses himself into the hallway. Everything was becoming a bit too personal at the table for his taste. "Cosmo, Wanda" he whispers to his watch.

" Hi Timmy!" exclaims Cosmo. " Glad to see that you weren't mauled by the ghost boy when we weren't looking" He grins goofily and poofs up some chocolate pudding. He swallows a spoonful.

"Pudding Party!" Cosmo starts to dance a silly dance, but is stopped by Wanda.

"Stop that!" she insists.

Timmy scowls. " I didn't call you for a pudding party, what if somebody sees you?"

Sheen barrels into Timmy " Hi Timmy!" says Sheen in his hyperactive way. " Hi Cosmo! Are you going to make me a fairy again?"

"I might. If I do, can we ride a hot dog again?" asks Cosmo

"Cool." says Sheen. He runs off.

Timmy sighs and heads back to the cafeteria. He'll never get to to do any wishing during school like last year.

The bell rings and the group breaks up. Cindy, Jimmy, Danny , Tucker and Sam head into the Biology Lab. The chalkboard has hearts and " Romantic Lab Partner Day " is written on the board in swirly writing. " OH NO!" shrieks Sam.

"Romantic Lab Partner Day?" says Cindy dreamily. She snaps back to reality. " Oh. My. God.!"

Mr. Crocker jumps on the lab table at the front of the classroom. "We are celebrating Romantic Lab Partner day in honor of Cupid the FaIrLy GoDpArEnT! You have oh... about 10 seconds to chose who you'll be stuck with for the whole 80 minutes of class and lab. Please move your backpacks to the back of the room"

Tucker inches slowly away from Sam and Danny. "No offense dude, but you aren't exactly my idea of a romantic lab partner." He sidles up to a girl with blue-gray eyes and golden- blond hair named Kimberly.

"Will you be my lab partner?"

"No way!" responds Kimberly. " I'm partnered with Christopher." Tucker gives him a evil look. Christopher has blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

Tucker scowls and finds an empty table and hugs his PDA tightly. "You're my lab partner."

Sam and Danny exchange an awkward glance. They both blush furiously and look away in embarrassment.

Cindy nudges Jimmy. "Jimmy.. are we still lab partners?"

Jimmy smiles. "seeing as everyone else is paired up.. sure."

Jimmy moves to the back of the room to put his bag away. The love potion falls out of the open hole in his backpack. It falls down slowly. "NOOOO!" screams Danny and Jimmy. They both dive for it and their heads collide. "OW" they scream.

"Better get some ice for that" mutters Crocker from behind a paranormal magazine.

"Did you get it?" asks Jimmy anxiously.

Danny whips the beaker from behind him. "This?"

"Yeah" They place the tube on the table , not noticing the tiny crack in the bottle. They leave the classroom. A minuscule drop of the love potion hits the lab table , hits the table and infects the whole room.

"Here, boys, an ice pack each" says the nurse. " Oh, you big-headed boy , you'll need two."

Jimmy scowls and balances both ones on his head as he heads out of the office. They push to door open. The people that are are partners are gazing at each other lovingly with the exception of Sam and Cindy, who are focused intently on their report sheets.

Jimmy slides in next to Cindy. "What's up?"

Cindy turns to look at him " Like you care..." She suddenly stares at him in a love sick way. " Like you, that's what I do. I like you a lot"

Jimmy backs up. "What's wrong with..." He sees the hearts in her eyes. "Love Potion?"

Danny plops next to Sam. "You get anything done?"

Sam slams down her pen. "What do you think I was just.." Her eyes get the same look Cindy's have. "Thinking about you?" she continues. " 'cause I was."

Danny smacks his forehead and looks at the ceiling tiles. " NEUUUTRON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Read and review... or else I'll take this story off and delete it FOREVER. Oh, and if you like it, you'll add it to your alert list so I don't have to e-mail ½ a dozen people notifying them about new chapters.


	10. Normal for us anyway

Disclaimer:I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, The Fairly Odd Parents, and any related characters.

Author's Notes: I wanna give a big shout-out to all my reviewers, thanks to your support, I will NOT be taking this down .I think I was in a funk because I got a horrible review saying that it was trash and made no sense at all. But, the good reviews outweighs the one bad, so ..I present to you Normal.. for us anyway. And if you don't know who Waxelplax is, She's the principal at Timmy's old school. Plus, now that Danny is going to be cloned in Kindred Spirits , by Vlad. What would you guys think about me adding the female clone named Dani to the "inner circle" with Evil Jimmy and Gary? Answer in your review. Here comes the chapter!

Jimmy jumps to his feet. "We NEED to find Timmy, maybe he can help us with this with his Reality-Benders." He conference-calls Carl, Sheen and Timmy on their cell phones. "Guys, we have a situation" He gasps out.

Danny freaks out. He screams maniacally into the wrist-watch "My best friend Sam is falling over me! This is much more than a situation!"

"I always thought you two were going out."says Timmy laughingly.

"Whatever." says Jimmy "Carl, do you have any Gouda-feta cheese?"

"No." sniffs Carl into the phone. " Hold on. Yo hablo mis amigos por telefono" he rattles off in Spanish. "I'm in Spanish" he explains.

"I think you mis-translated that." speaks Sheen into the cell phone with the sound of whirring machinery in the background.

"Can you guys get out of gym, Spanish and Technology" asks Jimmy quickly. "I need your help right now."

"Yeah, anything to get out of this class" all three of them say.

Danny has his mouth covered by his shirt. "Jimmy, hurry up, I don't want to get lovesick!"

"Relax." says Jimmy tiredly. "I'm immune to it, after what happened a few valentines days ago, and I think your powers protect you. Or else, you'd be the same way as your friend Sam."

The two dash out of the room, heading to the shop, the Spanish room and the boys gym. The 4 boys are almost out of the door but are stopped by Principal Waxelplax.

"Students.. what are you doing out of class?" interrogates Principal Waxelplax.

"Um.. Uh.." falters Danny, who is usually good at making up excuses.

"We're going to get some..." begins Carl. Sheen claps his hand over his mouth.

"We're going to get some.. ice for Carl's head." grins Sheen nervously. " He.. hurt his brain... studying verbs."

Waxelplax stares unbelieving at the boys. "Oh, you have fun with that!" She smiles sweetly and walks away.

"Whew" sighs Jimmy in relief.

"Sheen, that was brilliant!"says Timmy. " But if it's as bad as Jimmy says, then we have to get that cheese immediately."

"Why don't you ask your reality-bending...thingamajigs." questions Sheen..

"Good Idea" responds Timmy. "Cosmo? Wanda? Can I have two tons of Gouda- Feta cheese?"

"We aim to please!" Wanda waves her wand, but it makes a farting sound. "Well, I guess we can't do that."

Cosmo points his wand out the door. " How about those shops on the next block."

"Oh. Yeah." says Timmy idly. "Duh!" The boys run out the door toward the shops on the next block.

The shops are brightly colored with large signs. Sheen reads one aloud slowly. "Cheese Land, Laundromat, Rug World., Everything Clothes...Hmm, I wonder which one has the cheese?" he asks sincerely.

"Sheen, how dumb could you be?"declares Timmy skeptically.

"I don't know, how dumb **could **I be?" asks Sheen .

"Uh... guys, we only have.." Danny checks his watch. "Twenty minutes before we are marked skipping"

"And, 30 minutes before this becomes permanent." adds Jimmy as he searches the shelf next to him. "Look, guys, our ..I'd like to say futures, but I think I mean credibility is gone."

The boys split up and search the store anxiously. They come back together with empty hands and sad looks. " We looked EVERYWHERE!" they all say.

They head to the door with no hope. "We're doomed, aren't we?" breathes Danny sadly.

"Well, before we're doomed, we should buy this before we're accused of stealing it." declares Carl, holding up a package of American Cheese.

"CARRL!" grumbles Jimmy." Fine, but hurry up!"

Carl trots to the checkout muttering to himself. "Like it's MY fault that they didn't have any stupid Gouda-Feta cheese."

The sales clerk stares at him. "You actually WANTED THAT!"

"Well..Yes" trails Carl.. "What's your point"

"We keep it hidden away" explains the clerk. "We don't want to have a lawsuit."

"Can..I buy some?" says Carl quickly. "We really need it."

"Yeah, sure, It's your funeral" the salesman opens a mini fridge next to the cash register. He tosses the cheese to Carl. Carl digs in his pocket for some money to pay him. "Oh, no, take it, it's close to the expiration date" The sales guy grins widely and pushes Carl outside to where the boys are waiting.

The boys walk away. The sales person screws his face up and a green cloud appears around him revealing Prof. Calamitous. He pulls out a cell phone and calls the boss (who we know is really _bosses_) and states "They took it."

"Good." says the voice of Evil Jimmy.

They open the bag of cheese and release it into the classroom , gagging all the way.

"P. U." complains Libby as she is coming out of the Girl's bathroom. " That better be coming out of YOUR bathroom." She points to Carl. "It's probably YOUR fault."

"Whaat" whines Carl. " I don't do that any more. Well...mostly"

The cheese's stench affects everyone, and everyone is back to normal. Sam is shaking her head as she comes out of the classroom after the bell. "Danny?" she asks weakly. " Tucker?" she wrinkles her nose. "Ew! That smell is going to be in my nose for the rest of the day"

"Gouda-Feta cheese" smiles Danny as he helps her up from the ground. "It was the only way to get rid of the artificial love that you were showing to me."

"Yeah...artificial.." mutters Sam under her breath. " What if ... that was real, Danny?"

Danny turns around. " Did you say something, Sam?"

"No.." replies Sam. Tucker joins them, hugging his PDA.

"Uh..." stutters Danny. " Wasn't that supposed to have worn off with the cheese smell floating in the air?"

" I always loved it" says Tucker idly. "But, who was your love target?"

Sam and Danny both blush deeply and look away. " Man, you two have to stop with the flirting. I think you two should get it over with and just admit you like each other."

"I don't like Sam!" denies Danny adamantly .Sam looks at him angrily. She always thought that he liked her, even as a friend..

She runs off and starts to tear up. " I'll... see you later Danny, Okay?"

"Sam!" shrieks Danny. " I didn't MEAN it like that!" He chases after her.

Tucker smirks. "It was only a matter of time. It was only a matter of time." He repeats.

Timmy and Jimmy are sitting next to each other in their final period of the day, Art class in room 101..The teacher is rattling off the next project. Timmy passes a note under the table .Jimmy reads it silently. It reads.

_Jimmy, _

_Have you noticed that a lot of weird things have been happening lately. This Love Potion Mess, the thing with Danny's mysterious powers, The ghost attack, etc. I can't help but think that this is all connected in some way. Cosmo and Wanda think so too. Got a solution for this alma..whatever so we can go home and get back to normal?_

_Timmy._

Jimmy looks to make sure that the teacher isn't paying attention. He scrawls the following note.

**Yeah, Timmy**

**I think this all might be connected. Meet me on the steps after school. Don't tell Danny. He might unintentionally have caused this. And yes, I think I might have a response to this problem at hand here.**

**J.I.N.**

Timmy reads it, and responds with a nod. The bell rings faster than both boys want it to. Crocker is standing next to the door. Both boys appear exhausted "Are you boys tired of something?" asks Crocker suspiciously. " Tired... maybe of hiding something.?"

"No!" shriek both boys.

Crocker shuffles away. " I think I know what's going on here. One of these boys wished for new friends and it became an almagam universe thanks to FaIrY gOd PaReNtS!. Nah."

"I don't know..." says Jimmy coolly. " Should we try to fix everything and possibly destroy everything?"

"I think you should" replies Timmy.

"That's what you say." sighs Jimmy. "But, what if it's good this way?" he asks " I mean, we're happy here, right?"

"So, anyways, you have to tell me what this solution is." interrupts Timmy.

Jimmy takes out his backpack from behind him and takes out a shimmering blue orb. "This thing needs to be thrown in the area of where the universes intersect. There has to be an area where you can see where the universes used to be ..."

"And where might that be?" questioned Timmy.

"No idea, but when I find out, I'll let you know." says Jimmy

"Do you think we should tell Danny what's going on?" responds Timmy.

"Maybe." Jimmy picked his books off the school steps and stood up. " I wonder what he would say if we told him that everything might be related..."

Ha! Didn't leave a cliffhanger.. That's because I want you to answer my question, not be thinking about what the cryptic ending could mean.


	11. Team's Addition

Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom or Fairly Odd parents.

Author's Notes: I hated Kindred Spirits, I'll be honest. So... those of you who liked it... I did alter her character so I could make this . "even" with 3 versus 3. I hope I didn't change this so It doesn't make sense. Somebody asked me, (not sure who) right after Kindred Spirits premiered on Friday, that it would be better with Dan Phantom, the older Danny from another time line., because Dani is presumed a hero at the end of it all .I would have to say.. no, for now because Dan is simply too powerful. I want a battle or fight to be (mostly) on even footing. I really think also that if they fought, Jimmy, Timmy and Danny would be beat in a second. If you have **any** questions at all about Dani, let me know. But there's more to her than meets the eye. Expect more updates because I'm on spring break and I'm bursting to tell you guys what's up. The usual 5 reviews and you get more!

In the headquarters of the villains, two pre-teen boys sleep peacefully. One of these is Imaginary Gary, who sleeps on the east end of the rather large place, and Evil Jimmy, who sleeps on the west end. A silver and black blur speeds past the window and Gary awakes with his thumb in his mouth. He is wearing pajamas with feet on them. A scream of terror escapes his lips and he walks over to the window. He opens it and pokes his head out.

This wakes Jimmy's evil clone up from his happy dream of world domination. Evil Jimmy groans loudly "I hope he's not having the stupid gummy bears dream again, or I'll kill him" He gets up and out of his bed and pads quietly down the empty hallway. "Gary! What are you whining about NOW?"

He opens the door and sees Gary with his nose pressed flat against the clear glass window. "I saw something outside " he says .

Evil Jimmy spins him around "What! What did you see?" He sees that Gary has his thumb in his mouth and looks scared to death. "Take that out!"deadpans Evil Jimmy .Gary takes his thumb out of his mouth with a popping sound. He tries to speak, but is scared silent.

Evil Jimmy shakes him violently. "What. Did . You. See!"

Gary gasps out. "Silver. Black. I think that he knows."

Evil Jimmy stares at him. "Fool, he has no idea what's going on."

Gary summons up his courage. "Then how do you explain the black and silver blur PASSING by my window!"

Evil Jimmy reaches his hand back and smacks him sharply across the face. " Dim Bulb, Vlad says that he made a clone of Danny at one point. He has no idea what happened to it though."

Gary brightens up. " Ya wanna go get some cookies from the kitchen?"

"Sure" answers Evil Jimmy. The two of them head down to the kitchen and run into a girl with silver hair tied up in a ponytail and a belly-bearing outfit with the DP symbol on it that is similar to Danny's in the hallway. She gives them an appraising look.

"Who the heck are you!"shrieks Gary as he wrings his hands in fright.

Dani Phantom purses her lips and puts her hands on her hips. " I'm here to join you."

"What can you possibly say that could convince us to let you even lick the dirt off our shoes" growls Evil Jimmy menacingly.

Gary snickers, thinking that she must be joking. "Yeah, what he says, chickadee"

Dani's right hand glows green and she frowns . " How about I blast you into the wall and let the others try to figure what happened to you." She lifts up both boys by the scruffs of their necks with her left hand. The right hand continues to glow, reflecting the fear in their eyes.

"Don't scare me." wavers Evil Jimmy .

Dani's eyes burn angrily "You should be."

Gary looks up at her "Um.. I'm plenty afraid. Will you let me go?"

"And another thing.." adds Dani furiously. " I am NOBODY'S lackey. I will be your equal or I will destroy you in an instant."

"I assumed .. that you would become a hero, because of who you're cloned from ." asked Gary quickly.

"Well, I would have been a wimpy lame-o hero, If not for my "father's" failsafe that had I turned against him would turn me wonderfully evil. I'll be thankful for that." mutters Dani. She looks dizzy , shakes her head and holds her head in a migraine. "So..?"

"You've got yourself a deal." Gary and Evil Jimmy stick out their hands and she shakes them somewhat awkwardly.

Evil Jimmy slinks away. " Ya got nutting to bring in? We might as well let you move in here if you're going to be letting you in our kinda inner circle."

Dani motions to a silver backpack on her shoulders that was not seen. " Nah, this is all. I don't have anything really, just a few NASA stuff and some clothes."

"'K" Evil Jimmy says in a disgruntled tone. He doesn't seem to happy about having to share a house with a girl.

"Oh, and Dani?" adds Gary "You have to know that the lackeys don't know that there are two, really three now, of us controlling them. As far as they know, we're an insane controlling older gentleman. I'm sorry, but you can't be the voice. They would notice if the voice changes."

Dani turns her head around. "As long as I'm not your coffee girl, I think I'm okay."

The two boys follow her down the hallway fearfully. The silver backpack bounces on her back as she heads down. She peeks her head into the room on the left. " This has to be yours,Gary."

Gary 's mouth turns dry. "How do you know my name?"

"Besides the fact that I've heard of you.. your name is written on your pajama shirt" she replies scathingly. Dani thinks for a second and lifts them up by their shirts again. " And If you _ever_ try to demote me, you'll be hurt in more ways than one." She drops them as if nothing ever happened.calmly.

Gary rubs his neck. "Strong girl" he remarks.

"Yeah, the room with the number 3 on it isn't taken.." yells Evil Jimmy after her departing figure. "Hey, what's your name !"

The girl visibly stiffens " I'm Dani" she says "Dani Phantom."

In the much-quieter area where Timmy and Danny live, not much is happening in a stark comparison. Well , unless you count the usual ruckus of the night like The Box Ghost popping out of a box of Crimson Chin comics in Timmy's room, causing Timmy to freak out and call Danny at 5:00 in the morning.

"Dude, I'm really sorry about calling you at 5 Am" says Timmy regretfully as he leans on the door molding " But it's almost noon and you gotta get up .Big-Brain Jimmy has an idea of what's going on."

"Mmmgh" mumbles Danny, face pressed to the pillow " 'Wanna go back to sleep"

"I didn't wanna have to do this..." Timmy gestures to Cosmo and Wanda floating above him. "Cosmo, would you like me to pull your wand?"

"Sure!" Timmy gently pulls Cosmo's wand and the room erupts with a sound like a large explosion."

"Gah!" screams Danny awake. "What the heck was that!"

"Just the magic of fairy beans" says Cosmo happily as he twirls his wand like a baton twirler.

Danny rolls over. "Give me a couple minutes." He's exhausted and he wants to go back to sleep.. The Box Ghost put up a real fight this time. Oh yeah,not to mention that Sam was still hated his guts for his comment. He hadn't even meant what he'd said. It was just one of those stupid moments that happened to him so much more often lately. It wasn't like he hadn't even tried to apologize , he had, but she kept blowing him off, saying that he should tell it to someone that he liked, and not to someone that he didn't like.

"So, that's your plan?" scoffs Dani condescendingly, the next morning as she chews a chocolate-chip waffle. She takes a long sip of orange juice and lets out a fog-horn sounding burp.

"Yeah. Whatcha gonna do about it?" asked Evil Jimmy

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" repeats Gary in a cool tone.

"Well, I would improve on it. You people are lucky that they haven't figured it out yet."chews Dani.

"So, show us." insists Evil Jimmy.

She discusses the improvements that she would make briefly quietly and out of earshot, with the occasional input of Evil Jimmy and Gary.

"We're no longer the Terrible Two" comments Gary as she finishes her plans.

"You're right, we're the Big Three." interrupts Dani.

They all put their hands in the circle and say " Big Three!". They pull their hands away and lift them in the air like a soccer team before a match . They all laugh and cough.

"Shouldn't do that when we're eating" chokes Gary. Evil Gary whacks him on the back harshly. "Thanks"

Remember to Read and Review. Hopefully, this will satisfy even those of you that don't like Dani.

I have the next chapter called ; Bringing Out the Big Guns typed. As soon as I get the minimum 5 reviews there, I will post it.


	12. Bringing Out The Big Guns

Disclaimer: darkbunny92 does not own Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron or The Fairly Odd parents. All she owns is this wildly unpopular story idea.

Author's Notes: I don't have very much to say about the topic of the story, but I would love any opinions about this story, It'll help me to think about something I have planned to do. Lots of reviewers this time, maybe I should check my e-mail more often.

Jessica01-Uh...Is that a compliment? I hope so :) Or was that question why hasn't Nickelodeon done a crossover like this in general

Danny staggers out of the house in a tired haze. Timmy walks beside him, reassuring him that he's not in any trouble, that they just want to talk. " Look, I don't know what's wrong with you" Timmy remarks " But by no means is it mine or Jimmy's fault"

Danny scowls at him. " Well, I'm kind of exhausted, don't pry for info, please?"

Timmy nods and smiles wisely into the distance .Their footsteps make scraping sounds as Danny drags his feet.

The two boys don't speak for the rest of the trip, preferring to look in the opposite direction. They are both distracted by their own personal concerns. Or in Timmy's case, lack of personal crisis. He was so used to having something going on,that he had a vaguest feeling that something catastrophic was due to happen, in contrast to the dull time he was having now.

They arrive at Jimmy's clubhouse. Danny pulls on the corner of Timmy's shirt. "Remind me what you two want to tell me?"

Timmy sighs and repeats what he has said. "Jimmy wants to keep us informed on what his latest plans for fixing this mess . That's all that I know." He turns his face down so Danny can't tell that he's lying through his teeth.

Danny lets go of his shirt and pushes him in. "You first."

Jimmy has the projector set up and he has the pointer ready. He has a grim look on his face.

"So, what's this for?" asks Danny.

"Well, I have a theory that many of the weird things happening are connected" Jimmy sighs. A chart is projected of all of the weird things happening, ranging from Danny's powers to the ghost attacking the school and the love potion.

Danny frowns "Number one, My powers came over a year ago, long before any of this weirdness came about. Number Two, the ghost attacks happen all the time at my school normally, so that was ( I suppose) it must happen to the amalgam school as well. Number three, the love potion could have been a freak accident."

Jimmy appears to mull it over. " I guess that makes sense..." He sighs. "Well, that's not all I had to tell you guys."

Timmy says grumpily "Oh, quit the fanfare, big brain and just tell him already. The poor guy was up at 5 am exorcising the "box ghost" from my box of crimson chin comics"

Jimmy acts flustered. "Well, in this amalgam universe, there has to be a place where they intersect. It's an area where you can see the individual universes. The solution is this." He lifts up the familiar shimmering blue orb out of a box.

"So, what has to be done to this thingamajig?" questions Danny.

"Well, this thing has to be thrown into the place with a tremendous amount of force." Jimmy mutters distractedly.

Danny acts upon impulse and bursts out with a response. " I'll do it."

Timmy cuts in " Danny, this'll sound too touching, but you don't have to"

Danny continues " No. I think that I haven't enough to help you guys. I insist."

Jimmy and Timmy exchange a glance. "If you say so." says Jimmy.

"So, you guys want to ... catch a movie?Or something?" Danny asks. " I need a chill-out moment with all of this going on." He leans casually on the nearby table.

Jimmy stares at him. " Danny, what's wrong?"

Danny glares right back. " Nothing!" he insists. Suddenly, his hand is not visible and he falls through the table with a thump. His intangibility has kicked in. He wills himself to become solid again. It does, but it results in Jimmy giving him a smirk.

"Just like I thought" Jimmy says coolly. "Your powers can be affected by emotion. You're feeling very frustrated."

Danny rubs his temples so hard that it looks like he's trying to drill a hole in his head. "Maybe everything can't be proved with science. Like I said, wanna go see the new Jet Fusion movie?"

Timmy grins widely and stands up halfway. "You're speaking my language, let's go!"

"WAIIIT!"Jimmy grabs them both by their shirts. "We're not going _anywhere_ until DANNY here, explains what's going on."

Danny exhales sharply. "Look,I'm not telling you anything , Jimmy!"

Jimmy bites his lip "Fine. We can do this the nice way, or we can use my brain scanner to read your mind."

Danny stands his ground. "NO!"

Jimmy whips out an invention that looks rather like a large hairdryer "I've been meaning to try this out on somebody else. Mind you, I haven't used it since it switched my and Cindy's brains"

Danny shudders and digs his nails into Jimmy's seat. " Fine, the easy way it is"

Cosmo poofs above Timmy's head. "Ooh, look, a awkward teenager about to spill his guts!" He poofs up a bag of popcorn and a movie theater chair. " I love this show!"

Wanda frowns. "Cosmo!" She grabs him by the ear and they poof into Timmy's coat pocket so they can listen without the fanfare..

Danny sits down and begins "I think, no, I KNOW that I pissed off Sam when I told her that I didn't like her at all. Not even as a friend is how she took it. . No matter how many times I try to apologize,she just blows me off again with a line like "Tell it to someone who you like" He groans. "And to add to all of this, you just dropped a bombshell, that you think that you might have a problem and a cure at the same time. ." Danny closes his eyes and slumps over. He looks as if a great load has been lifted off his shoulders, only to be dropped back on again.

Jimmy and Timmy gaze at him with a mixture of pity and understanding in silence. "So, where do we go from here?" whispers Timmy, breaking the silence like a shattering crystal in silence.

Jimmy sighs. "Wanna go catch that movie?"

"Nuts to you!" Evil Jimmy barks loudly into the phone. "Get over it!" He yells into another phone.

Dani shuffles into the room, rubbing her head with obvious pain. "What's going on?"

Evil Jimmy hangs up the phones simultaneously with a flourish and a frown. " The pawns are doing nothing but screwing things up and they're bringing bad news. That's the worst"

Danielle gives him a sideways glance. " Have you ever heard of the phrase **don't shoot the messenger** ?"

Evil Jimmy frowns then brightens up slightly. "Shooting the messenger, GREAT IDEA!"

Dani gives him a significant look. "That's not what I meant"

"Eh, either way, it's a good idea" continues Evil Jimmy.

Dani raises her eyebrows. "So what was the bad news? Was it really so bad that you have to _kill_ the messenger?"

Evil Jimmy props up his head with his hand. "Oh, it's bad. If it wasn't, I wouldn't make a fuss over it."

Gary trots in. "So, what's going on here? What's the bad news?"

"Exactly what I want to know" grumbles Danielle

"Here's the bad news" growls Evil Jimmy. "The loser three are getting more powerful."

"So?" comments Gary " We can take 'em."

Evil Jimmy looks at him with increasing frustration. "We don't know that exactly"

Dani stares at them both with a condescending look. "Instead of arguing, we should be trying to figure how to beat them."

The two boys give her a shameful look. " This.. pushes up the time line faster than we thought" says Gary softly.

"Well.. it's time to bring out the big guns."declares Evil Jimmy, punctuating his point with a pounding of his fist against the table.

Well? What do ya think? Only two chapters until the end. But.. if I get five reviews, I've got a surprise for you readers.


	13. All Out Brawl

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly Odd parents or Danny Phantom . Wish I did though, so I could order Nickelodeon's animators to make this as an episode.

Author's Notes: I was thinking about making a sequel for this, but labeled a Danny Phantom story because It'll be Danny's universe it starts in. But It won't be more of a Danny Phantom story. I think that this story isn't more Jimmy Neutron than Fairly Odd Parents, or Danny Phantom , right? Let me know what you think about a sequel. Remember how I said there was more to Danielle than meets the eye? Pay attention when she tells Danny why she doesn't melt. It's important. Oh, and there are two chapters after this one, bringing the chapters to 15

"So, What'd you think of it?"asks Jimmy as the boys head out of the cinema.

"Eh, it was good" says Timmy as he walks in sync with them back to the lab.

"Reminded me of my life a bit too much" jokes Danny. "The explosions, the lifelong enemy, yeah, definitely my life"

Timmy and Jimmy stop and stare at him, then turn around and keep walking.

"Anyway, on a more serious note, we need to find the intersection soon, you know" replies Jimmy .

Danny bites his lip. "So, what're you planning to do about it?"

Jimmy digs in his pocket. "Late last night, I was working on this" he yanks out a small red rectangular device. "This is going to search it out and start beeping when we get close."

They arrive at the clubhouse. Jimmy quickly shoves the gadget into his pocket and yanks out a hair from his head. VOX begins to scan it , but is interrupted by a green ecto-blast soaring past the Timmy and Jimmy. Timmy yelps in surprise.

Jimmy mock-scowls at that. "Danny, I just replaced that door."

Danny stares at him in disbelief . He takes the other two by the shoulders and turn them around to face the direction of the blast. "That... wasn't me..." he says in shock.

They see Dani Phantom hovering above Evil Jimmy and Gary. Evil Jimmy is armed with a large gun. Gary is just looking at them with mild amusement.

"What do you want?" asks Danny as he transforms. .

"You gone." states Gary with fury.

"You know you're going to lose, right" Timmy says, punctuating the point with his fist.

"Oh yeah?" asks Gary

"Well, you know what I say to that?" says Evil Jimmy "**Bring it on**. We're no girly-men !"

This results in an angry glare from Dani. "Boys" she says to no one in particular She fires an ecto-shield at the two boys. It knocks them off of their feet .

"Oof." grunts Evil Jimmy as he rubs his head.

"Anyway..." trails off Danielle sourly. "We're here to bring you down" She lets loose a ecto-bolt that blasts Jimmy in the stomach.

Timmy runs , jumps and punches Evil Jimmy squarely in the chin. "Kid, I got a freeze gun" roars Evil Jimmy "And you're messing with me! Do you have no brain at all!"

"Yes.." Timmy realizes what he said. "No to the lack of brain. I think. Maybe"

"Well, your loss" says Evil Jimmy as he blasts him with the freeze gun, encasing him in a block of ice.

"Speaking of guns.." comments Dani as she punches Jimmy in the shoulder. " When you said bringing out the big guns, I thought you meant that everyone would be joining us"

Evil Jimmy aims for Danny. " No, I literally meant **big guns**." He presses a button on the side, causing the gun to grow , with large attachments on the side for missiles and the like.

"Ah, I see" she smirks.

He fires a missile in Danny's direction. "AAAH!" yelps Danny to the right, ducking as the missile explodes in the sky.

"Release him from the ice" orders Gary.

Cosmo and Wanda agree although begrudgingly. They don't want to help him, but they have to . "Does this mean that you are finally good ?" asks Wanda hopefully.

Gary gives her a sly look " Maybe. Or maybe I want to take a shot at hurting him myself" His eyes burn with anger.

Timmy screams and runs up the yard. He's unhinged by the violence, and can't think of any wished that could save his butt.

Gary snaps his fingers "You. Green haired one .Get me a soda and a burp cannon."He uses the opportunity to try to blast Timmy into the stratosphere , but only gets him into a nearby tree.

Timmy shivers in the tree. "That was CLOSE!"

Gary frowns at him. "Well, I can't take a shot at you if you keep shaking like that."

Timmy says "Good,I'll keep shivering, then." He scurries up higher into the tree and out of sight .

Danny shoots to the sky, hoping to get an advantage over the enemies

"You forgot I could fly, huh?"says Danielle with a scathing tone of voice.

'I don't want to fight you" emphasizes Danny "I don't want you to melt"

"OH YEAH!" asks Dani angrily "Well, don't bother" She lets out a ferocious bolt of energy. "I don't need your pity. Or your help"

Danny can't dodge it. "Arrgh!"

"I fixed myself" she continues as Danny falls to the ground, leaving a Danny-shaped dent in the sidewalk..

Danny leans up, trying to steady himself. "Dani.." he coughs out. "How?"

Dani hovers above him steadily. "Since you're about to be obliterated off the face of the earth, I might as well tell you." She takes a deep breath and begins. "After I left you and your friends that day, I went to cure myself , so I could cure myself , to help you. I went everywhere from Axion Labs, even to "Daddy"'s lab for a cure. I knew my time was limited, so I figured that I should try anything. The last thing I tried was a cure for ghost powers that "Daddy" created just in case. But the tampering with my body became too much. Vlad had instilled a failsafe in me that would go off if you or any of the other Fentons tried to reprogram me using chemicals. The failsafe turned me evil." She exhales sharply and slaps Danny across the face with a crack. " So now I can use my powers without the risk of suicide."

Gary and Evil Jimmy stop fighting and turn around in shock. "Hmmm..." Gary thinks aloud. "Didn't she tell us a different story, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so." Evil Jimmy folds his arms and pulls the gun out of his pocket.

Danielle wags a finger at them. "I didn't lie" she says teasingly. " I just left out me trying to cure myself."

"So." says Evil Jimmy, cocking the freeze gun in her direction. "Does this mean that you're really on their side, a traitor?"

Dani glares at them witheringly. "No, you dolts, I'm EVIL!' She punches Danny hard in the stomach, causing him to recoil and collapse on Carl's yard next door.

Danny's eyes flutter and he gasps out a question "Why, Dani, Why did you join them?"

Yeah, Yeah I know I'm not the best at writing action sequences, But I hope I made the somewhat witty banter readable. Please tell me what you think about a sequel. 5 reviews,and I give more.. :)


	14. Everyone Wants To Be A Winner

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom or the Fairly Odd Parents. Well, I might if I ever win the lottery and can buy the rights.

Author's Notes: I'm plotting the sequel as I type this. I hope you enjoy this. Please pay attention to this chapter, as it is one of the most important ones. Did anyone else notice that in Danny Phantom, a lot of things are purple? Danny's backpack is purple, his books are often purple, etc. If you don't know what the cat costume is, the episode where Chester and A.J. are having opposing sleepovers is it's first appearance. It's like a meat-scented (according to the box) Hello Kitty costume. The credit has to be given to FC for coming up with the idea for the watch. You Rock!.

Dani blinks unbelieving at him "Why? Why else you naive fool? To gain power and to crush you" Her voice wavers slightly. She shakes her head in pain and fires another blast at the ground, causing the rock and pavement to break apart. It buries Danny's feet. He struggles, then his body crumples and collapses.

"One down, two to go" comments Gary, laughing cruelly.

Timmy tumbles out of his hiding place in the tree to the ground with a thump. _I've got to help Jimmy until Danny recovers_ thinks Timmy . "Cosmo! Wanda!" he cries loudly. They poof above his head.

A shot from Evil Jimmy's freeze gun zings past Wanda's head. "What do you need?" She asks quickly. "As you can see, we're sitting ducks as long as we're in one place"

Timmy opens his mouth as if to speak, but steps to the side due to another blast from the gun. "I WISH I HAD A MAGICAL WATCH THAT COULD CHANGE ME TO ANY ON MY PREVIOUS ALIASES THAT I WANT" he screams loudly.

Cosmo smiles "Isn't that on a TV show or something?"

"Who cares!" shrieks Timmy impatiently. A pink and green watch appears quicky on his wrist. The watch has two buttons pointing to the left and right. None of the silhouettes looks familiar to him. The problem is solved by the method that all brilliant people use. Eeney, Meenie, Mynie and Moe. He eventually lands on the first one that he saw. He presses the left button and twists the frame. He Instantly, he is transformed into the cat costume that he hasn't seen for over a year. "Not this thing again!"

Gary whirls around. "Where'd he go?"

Evil Jimmy frowns and slaps him on the back of his neck. "Dolt, I have x-ray specs. We can use them to see where he's hiding."

Dani, who is standing nearby to them, still talking to Danny, screams "AAAHH!" Danielle covers her chest with her arms protectively. She grabs Evil Jimmy and Gary by their collars. "Perverts."She states icily. She knocks their heads together .

Evil Jimmy's vision blurs. " I wasn't wearing them." he slurs. He fishes in his pocket for something, eventually taking out a pair of secret-agent style dark sunglasses. Evil Jimmy puts them on, though a little shakily. "He ...is ...in ...there. He points a finger towards Timmy's cat costume.

"Uh Oh." says Timmy , quickly transforming into his next costume, a reality avoidance costume that looks like Jimmy. His dad had once mistaken Jimmy for him when their universes collided for the first time.

Jimmy trots over to Evil Jimmy, takes a fist back and punches Evil Jimmy in the back in the neck. He takes the fight to the sky, using his jet pack. Evil Jimmy is flailing frantically in Jimmy's firm grip. A quick look reveals that the boys are pretty close to the school. He strains and lifts Evil Jimmy up to his level. "Not so brave with out your back-up band, huh clone?"

Evil Jimmy cranes his neck to look him in the eye. "Jimmy, I'm ALWAYS brave, without my team or not. Though having them around is good. Very good ,in fact."

Jimmy lowers the jet pack closer to the ground. And drops him. It's not far enough to kill him, but it sure knocks him for a loop.

"You're not afraid to fight dirty , are yeh Neutron?"spits Evil Jimmy bitterly. "You aren't the saint that everyone thinks you are."

"I'm not afraid to fight like you, if that's what you mean." replied Jimmy sourly.

Danielle frowns at the spectacle occurring around her. "I'd be slightly impressed, Jimmy if we weren't on opposing sides." She returns to Danny, who is still incapable of movement. "So, Danny, are you afraid to die?"

Danny takes in a deep breath. "Dani, look. You are so positive that you're not a hero, now anyway. But when I met you, you were a hungry 12 year-old cousin who was into NASA , had ghost powers like me, and to a point, you looked like me . Okay, you kind of freaked me out with the similarities. But I learned that you were a clone of me from Vlad. If you are really are a part of me, you truly are a heroine, even in the darkest, tiniest pit of your brain. Fight it, Dani, I know that you can."

Dani appears to be looking at something that Danny can't see . "I.." she starts. Then her body starts to spasm .. "I..am...evil" Her eyes bulge "I...am...good!" She falls to the ground and has a sort of seizure, with alternating ecto blasts and shields.

Danny at that moment frees himself from the stone with one last wrench of his muscles . "Jimmy!"He yells "Whats **happening **to her!"

Jimmy hoists himself off the muddy ground. "Judging by her expression and what's happening, I would say that she's trying to fight the program in her and to follow it at the same time.."

"What can we do?" asks Danny desperately. He gets set to run over to her

"Wait." says Jimmy, holding him back from getting to her. "You'll be killed if you go near her"

Timmy emerges from the battle with his Masked Magician suit on. He plays with the watch a bit and changes back to his normal outfit . "Whazzup?" he asks wearily and without the usual Timmy spark of cheer and joy.

"Well, Danielle is struggling with her free will and her internal programming, Evil Jimmy is passed out from the shock over there, Danny's having a freak-out and ...where's Gary?" counts Jimmy off on his fingers.

"Gary's over there, being reallllly confused and doubting his sanity over my rapid -changing identities." says Timmy without a hint of regret.

Danielle has calmed down. The three boys step tentatively over to her, simply looking at her for a while.

"Danny, I'm..sorry.. I'm so..so..sorry.." her voice trails off and fades. Her eyes close and her body relaxes.

Danny lifts up her limp body. "Jimmy, is she...going to be alright?"asks Danny softly.

"I don't know, but we're going to have to take her to a safer place" replies Jimmy.

"The school's right over there ." Timmy points at the building less than a block away.

The three boys haul Danielle to the school. They sit on the steps leading into the school. "Dang, she's heavy." complains Timmy loudly.

"Shh." says Jimmy. "Unconscious or not, she can still hear you. That means, when she makes a full recovery, she'll kill you."

"Oh..Ok" replies Timmy.

BEEP ...BEEP... BEEP... BEEP. Jimmy's pocket starts beeping slowly. "The intersection!". He jimmies the handle of the door. "It's LOCKED!"

"Hold on to my arm" Danny orders. " This might feel a little weird..." He squints his eyes and concentrates. He phases them through the wall, with Dani propped on his shoulder.

"Whoa" Timmy sighs. "That's phasing?"

"Yep" answers Danny.

They walk down the hallway, following the signal to where it leads. The signal's beeping speeds up to where it leads,in front of the girl's bathroom.

"So the signal is in here?" Timmy's face turns ashen.

"We can get Dani to do it" says Danny, pointing a finger at the bleary-eyed Danielle sitting on the floor. "The door is locked anyway."

Timmy crosses his arms. "Didn't you say you were going to do it?"

"Yeah, but that was before I knew that it was in the girl's bathroom." Danny protests.

Dani smiles weakly and opens her mouth. "Ok, I'll do it." She tries to transform, but it doesn't work. "Danny?" she winces in pain. "What's wrong?"

Jimmy wrestles a scanner out of his pants pocket. "Danny, I'm going to need to take a blood sample to find out what's wrong with her."

"What're you asking me for, why don't you ask Dani? it's her blood, after all." questions Danny.

"You're her family, Danny, you have to help us decide" Jimmy says, taking a short needle out of a package. "It'll only be a tiny cut. The way you guys heal, it'll be gone in a matter of minutes anyway"

Danny nods and sighs, giving his approval.

Jimmy makes a tiny hole in Dani's arm and wipes it on a scanner slide. The scanner starts to buzz.

"So, that's it?" says Danny exasperatingly.

Jimmy waves a hand at him relaxedly. "Relax, I'm sure she's fine."

Danny explodes "You don't understand!"

Timmy takes a hand back and slaps him roughly. "Danny, I know that you're going through a lot in a short period of time. But, you have to let it go. Take a break, I'm sure she's all right."

Danny grimaces "Fine." He sits down outside of the door and chews his lip nervously.

Jimmy's scanner whistles, indicating that the test is done

"Is that the scanner?" asks Danny eagerly .

"That it is." replies Jimmy curtly.

"And?" questions Timmy. "Quit the bravado, and tell him already. The guy's acting like it's his kid or something."

"To a certain extent, yes Dani is my kid..." mutters Danny under his breath.

Jimmy turns and stares at him. "Ew. "

Timmy turns and gives him an awkward look. "So...Who's Dani's mother?"

Danny looks at them. "Uh, remember, that she's a clone of me."

"Oh, yeah." adds Timmy, clearly embarrassed.

"Anyway, the readout says that Dani has... lost her powers" says Jimmy mournfully.

"What!" screams Danny. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yeah, this was a long chapter. Don't worry about Dani falling into the background because of her loss, I have plans for her in the sequel. Read and Review, and u get the last chapter and the first chapter of the sequel :)


	15. Not Exactly the End

Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom or the Fairly Odd Parents.

Author's Notes: Yes ,this is the final chapter. No, this isn't the last time you'll see these three together. You'll see... Read on!.

"VLAD!" roars Danny furiously. His eyes flicker from blue to green.

"Calm Down!" Jimmy says in desperation.

"Don't let this take you over!" adds Timmy .

"Danny, don't worry." Dani states firmly. "I'm going to be okay, just remember your mission and what you need to do."

"Yes.." says Danny faintly. "That's what I need to do."

"So what are we going to do?" asks Timmy somewhat tentatively.

"The only thing that we can do." says Danny bravely. "We're going in."

"What do you mean **we**" chuckles Jimmy. "You volunteered yourself to do this."

"Well, if I have to do it, we **all** have to do it" emphasizes Danny.

Timmy and Jimmy exchange a careful glance . "Agreed." speaks Timmy

"And you're taking me." giggles Dani. "I can't wait to tell your girlfriends about this."

"What girlfriends?" ask the boys in shock.

"Oh, Cindy, Sam.. you know.." snickers Danielle "They're going to love this. I know I'm enjoying it. "

Jimmy and Danny panic. "She's not my girlfriend" They both insist simultaneously. "Wow.. this is awkward.." they say at the same time again.

"I know **I ** don't have a girlfriend .Shouldn't you know?" says Timmy scornfully.

"Uh... sorry guys, but we're going to have to speed this up," Jimmy interrupts suddenly after a glance at his watch. "This universe is going to explode if we don't hurry."

Danny frowns, but phases them through the door anyway. When they get in, they see three stalls and three sinks. A soft blue light radiates from the bathroom's stalls. The boys are in shock, relishing the moment that they are probably the first boys to set foot in the restroom. Luckily, Danielle is not quite as dazzled by being in a filthy girl's school bathroom.

"So, what do I have to do?" questions Dani, interrupting the awe-struck silence.

"Oh..Oh yeah." Jimmy stutters. "Throw this into the middle stall." He takes out the shimmering blue orb out of his pocket and tosses lightly it to her.

"Got it." she replies. She throws the orb into the stall with all of her remaining strength. "Ugh..." she mutters.

The doors to the stalls fly open, revealing the an inky dark void with three portals leading back to the universes. The boys and Dani feel like they're being pulled to the doors. They are sucked in , and wait. They are joined with people from their universes like their parents and friends.

Cindy, Sam and Tucker zoom next to Danny and hover. "Looks like we're in for quite a trip" says Tucker wryly.

"So... goodbye?" says Timmy. It comes out more like a question more than a statement.

"Yeah." replies Jimmy sadly. "Well, unless they have e-mail over universes, then yes, this is goodbye."

The teens and pre-teens hover there in silence, contemplating their goodbyes. The portals open, as if taking a breath, sucking them into the holes.

"Bye..." trails off Danny as he gets dragged towards the hole.

Sam thinks about something quickly , then hugs Timmy and Jimmy. "Thank you for keeping Danny out of trouble."

"Friend or not..." says Cindy mock-threateningly "If you touch Jimmy again, you're dead"

"Understood." smiles Sam

Timmy and Jimmy exchange a questioning glance. "Hey, we're doing that a lot , huh?" remarks Timmy, grinning.

"Whatever..." says Cindy as she and Jimmy are being sucked towards their portal. "Timmy, I'm glad that I saw you!"

Epilogue I :

Sam and Tucker fall out of their portal into the school's front yard, where Danny is waiting . "Where's my hug, Sam?" asks Danny jokingly. He's not quite sure if he's forgiven or not, but he'd have to risk it.

Sam's mouth curves up slightly. "I don't know..." Then she acts on impulse and hugs him.

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" asks Danny,who is relishing the moment.

"Ya think?" answers Sam, who lets go of him to pop him in the forehead lightly.

"Whatever." says Tucker. "You two wanna catch the Crash Nebula movie?"

"Yeah, sure." says Danny, who grabs Sam's hand as they walk into the theater.

Epilogue II

Jimmy and Cindy land in the parking lot of the Candy Bar.

"I can't believe that you let Sam hug you like that." Cindy says.

"It wasn't like that!" insists Jimmy.

"Oh, I know" says Cindy.

"Wait..." thinks Jimmy aloud. "How do you know her, anyway,aside from our science class, you never really spoke to her."

"Well, if you buy me a milkshake, I'll tell you the whole story." says Cindy .

"Deal." Jimmy replies. The pair walk up to the Candy Bar, narrowly missing Libby, Carl and Sheen falling out of the portal.

"Actually..." winces Sheen "That kind of ...hurt.. a lot. Libby, do you have a band-aid?"

Epilogue III

Timmy falls out of his portal onto his bed. He bounces off and onto the floor. "Wow, guys, that was the COOLEST! I can't believe all of this!"

Cosmo poofs above Timmy's head. "Well, I can't believe how good this movie was! And it was so realistic too!"

"What movie?" asks Wanda , suddenly appearing next to Cosmo.

"Oh you know, that one with the ghost boy and the boy genius, and the evil versions,and Timmy! He was in the movie, too. Timmy, how come you never told me that you were a famous movie star!"Cosmo breathes out.

"Cosmo! That was real!" shrieks Timmy in sheer annoyance .

"Oh." Cosmo thinks for a moment. "Want to wish?"

"You Bet!" Timmy replies happily. "Hey, guys? Do you think that we'll ever see them again?"

"Who?" asks Cosmo innocently.

"Maybe, Timmy." smiles Wanda. "Maybe."

So, my readers, how do you like it? I present to you.. The first chapter of the sequel,

Jimmy, Timmy , Danny 2: The Tooninators : at this link


End file.
